legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardancer and Geo
Lunala, the last Moon Pack heiress, had fled from Yellowstone and so the Starry Skies Pack was introduced as a way to reunite the Moon Pack and the Stormy Skies Pack after several generations apart. It began with Stardancer, a descendant of the Moon Pack, meeting Geo, a descendant of the Stormy Skies Pack and deciding to form a new pack with him. His weak sister, the white wolf Wisp, also joined them as a companion wolf to the pack since she was unable to survive on her own. • The Beginning of the Starry Skies Pack - A Wolf Returns to the Forest - Episode #1 • Birth of the First Litter - Birth of the First Starry Sky Pups!! - Episode #6 • Quartz’s Side Story - A Familiar Howl in the Distance - Episode #14 • Birth of the Second Litter - Newborn Wolf Pups in the Storm!! - Episode #20 • Basil is Killed by the Stormy Skies Ancestors - Unseen Dangers of the Dark Forest! - Episode #24 • Birth of the Third Litter - Star Dancer's Final Litter of Wolf Pups - Episode #27 • First Cougar Encounter - Cougar Battle on the Mountain!! - Episode #31 • Birth of Wisp’s Litter - Cougar Among the Wolf Pups!! - Episode #33 • Discovery of the Druid Wolf Pack’s Blood Feud - The Druid Pack's Blood Feud - Episode #36 • The Final Episode with Star Dancer - The Death of Hope - Episode #38 ' ' Star Dancer (♀) Geo (♂) Wisp (♀) “Summer Blossoms” Litter Quartz’s Side Story “Forest of the Bears” Litter “Illness in the Fern Forest” Litter “Children of the Forest” Companion’s Litter''' ' Stardancer & Geo - First Litter “Summer Blossoms” (Year 1 of the Summer of Wolves Era) '''Thyme' (♀) - A thinner young gray-colored wolf who seems to prefer playing in the grass at the edge of the den-site. Ignores most of her family for watching birds and butterflies, both of which she seems very eager to hunt. Mira (♀) - A playful, loving, gray-colored female who is the only one to listen to both her parents and respond to Star Dancer’s response to play. She is the one who enjoys hearing all the stories about her past ancestors, not just the fiercest battles. Mira became the focus of the adventures the Ancestors voted on and has gained a very special boost to her future! She listened carefully to her parents as they told her all the stories of her ancestors, both as part of the Moon Pack and the Stormy Skies Pack and learned much from their tales. Additionally she was “kidnapped” briefly by Geo when crossing the river and got a repeated tour of the territory as he ran around with her in his mouth so she has been exposed to much more of the family’s traditional Saddle Meadows den than her siblings. Her boost is as follows: her knowledge of the ways of her ancestors means she has an easier time of life than her siblings who did not listen as well so any litter she has will automatically be allowed to drop one level in difficulty (if she rolls Bring It On! she has the difficulty changed to Arduous, for example) and she gains one extra ancestor blessing any time she has her litter at the Saddle Meadows Den. Draco (♂) - A chunky, strong-boned young gray-colored wolf who seems to enjoy eating most out of his siblings. Spends most of his free-time nibbling on the bones from the kills his parents bring back. He enjoys listening to stories about Moon Dancer the best, especially about all the times she and Nix killed herds of elk to survive off of during the winter. Draco died during the Challenge of the Summer Blossoms, when he had to be taken down from the den to a pond to have a toxic plant washed off his fur. Unfortunately Star Dancer became trapped by an aggressive elk in the pond and dropped Draco, who drowned as a result. He is the first wolf pup to die by elk of any pack. Quartz (♀) - A rough young brown with dark brown undercoat and streaks female who had been tackling her siblings and biting their ears harder than she should for quite a while. She has nipped Geo a time or two as well but it seems to be mostly out of her sense of urgency to learn how to hunt than anything. Adores listening to stories of the ancestors but only the vicious battles. She becomes very dreamy-eyed when listening about the stories of the Cursed Bear. Quartz had an event of note occur when a coyote came to attack her and her sister Thyme right after they crossed the river! Instead of being too stunned to move Quartz fought back and bit the coyote right on the muzzle as he lunged for her and her sister! As a result she saved their lives and gave Star Dancer time to arrive and finish the coyote off! Challenge of the Summer Blossoms Litter: The wolf pups tumble into a patch of poisonous plants right before they are ready to leave for the summer hunting grounds. Each pup must be picked up and carried to a patch of water to be washed before they are able to collectively leave for the summer hunting grounds. Quartz and the City Coyotes of Lost River (Year 3 of the Summer of Wolves Era) Quartz had a special side story unlocked before the birth of the Starry Skies second litter of wolf pups. We followed her journey as she explored Lost River and took on a coyote challenge to develop her strength. During her time in Lost River we discovered many nooks and crannies of the city and met the city elk gang, who gave Quartz quite the chase and once broke into the basement of the abandoned City Hall during a fight with her. Quartz met the Van Winkle Pack while she explored the Lost River countryside and fell in love with a dispersal male from that pack, River. It is thought that Quartz and River will stay and become part of the larger Van Winkle Pack if Quartz is not voted to be heiress of the Starry Skies Pack. She has adapted to life in the city and spends her time hunting city coyote and elk. Stardancer & Geo - Second Litter “Forest of Bears” (Year 3 of the Summer of Wolves Era) Diamond (♀) - A serious young pup with gray fur streaked with white. The only girl in her litter of all brothers she took herself very seriously but had moments of wistful day-dreaming. ''In the end the Ancestors voted on her fate when the adventure of allowing her out of the den at night to admire the stars was chosen. Unfortunately she was taken by a cursed bear who was roaming the forest that night. Wisp, her aunt and one of her primary caretakers, was hurt trying to save her but unfortunately could not rescue the young pup in time. '''Kuma (♂) - A strong-boned young wolf pup with dark brown fur, especially along his face and paws. He is the most obedient of his siblings but also the loudest. He often tries to help but trips over his own paws and tends to get in the way instead. '''''Basil (♂) - A young wolf pup with light brown fur that has dark brown streaks in it. He is well-mannered enough but a bit hot-headed and often gets in fights with his brothers. He prefers being the leader in situations, even if he doesn’t have the experience to back up his demands just yet. In the end Basil died in the most unexpected way possible - he was struck by lightning by the Ancestors themselves, by accident, as they attempted to strike at an eagle that was threatening the pups. His untimely death produced a period of mourning among the Starry Skies Pack that became known as “The Sorrow of the Storm.” Leonis (♂) - A chunky young wolf pup with a brown-and-red coat and two very large ears. He often argues with Basil and spends a lot of time tackling his siblings and biting on their tails. He is also the biggest eater out of all the wolf pups and has the stomach to prove it. Stardancer & Geo - Third Litter “Wisp’s Illness in the Fern Forest” (Year 5 of the Summer of Wolves Era) Aura '''(♀) - A quiet, gentle wolf pup with a light gray coat who is very sensitive to the emotions of the others in the pack. Although the youngest she is very nurturing and cares about making sure the others are cared for. She gets along wonderfully with her brother Timber. '''Rosemary (♀) - A young white wolf up who has an extremely rebellious attitude and is often running off from the pack and fighting with Star Dancer and Geo. She does not seem to like Wisp at all and resents having the same color coat as Wisp does. Timber (♂) - A thoughtful wolf pup with black fur streaked with shades of gray and white. He is extremely observant and has a stubborn, determined personality even at a young age. He only seems to use his stubbornness to do his best for the pack, however, and is very obedient. He believes pack life is the best way to live. Coal (♂) - A young wolf pup with a lanky build and brown fur. He seems very well-natured and likes improving his strength. A very quiet personality not out of shyness but simply lack of things to say. He tends to appreciate the moment. Stardancer & Geo - Fourth Litter “Children of the Forest” (Year 7 of the Summer of Wolves Era) This litter is quite unique as it was one of the possible “side-story” easter eggs that was voted in the Strawpoll for Wisp’s fate. Wisp ended up surviving as the third litter of pups that Star Dancer and Geo had were raised successfully in the summer hunting grounds - and, what’s more, she fell in love with a wolf she had met in the forests late one night. The wolf she fell in love with was one of the males of the Druid Wolf Pack - and that is where all the trouble begins. Wisp and Geo are descended from the Stormy Skies Pack on their mother’s side… and the Forest Pack on their father, Glen’s, side. It turns out that the Forest Pack and the Druid Wolf Pack are enemies and have had a blood feud that stretches back generations. It had almost resulted in the complete destruction of the Forest Wolf Pack with only a few surviving members scattered to the winds. The Druid Wolf Pack hates all Forest Wolf Pack wolves and are quite blood-thirsty in their desire to eliminate all Forest Wolves from the world. Then Wisp - who is half Forest wolf - fell in love with one of their own males, a full blooded Druid wolf, and even had a litter of his puppies. This brought forward the blood feud and resulted in Wisp and her mate being killed after the two attempted to approach the pack to show how love could settle things - instead, they were eliminated, leaving Star Dancer and Geo to flee with Wisp’s puppies towards safety and the summer hunting grounds. Along the way Geo defended Star Dancer and the pups and gave them time to run - but it resulted in his death. Star Dancer was pursued through the open valleys towards the summer hunting grounds with the four pups beside her, trying to escape the pursuing Druid Wolf Pack as quickly as she could… The Druid Wolves will never forgive Wisp’s pups for existing - they represent the sullying of the Druid Wolf Pack blood with their most hated enemies, the Forest Pack, and as a result the Creek Den will be closed to the Starry Skies Pack until the blood feud is settled by Wisp’s children at some point in the future… if they survive that long. Hope (♀) - A young light gray wolf who tends to be easily excited and very energetic. She is also very distracted and is usually immediately at the front of the pack eagerly looking forward to the next adventure or has stopped to look at an interesting bug and is at the back. Somehow she is never in the middle. Hope was killed suddenly by a vicious cougar who ignored Star Dancer’s attempts to stop her entirely. The cougar swiped at Star Dancer, sending the weakened and aging wolf sprawling with a cut down her face, and immediately scooped up Hope and disappeared with her before the pups had a chance to do anything more than let out a terrified whimper. Spirit '''(♂) - A darker gray wolf who has an open, friendly expression that is said to resemble that of his mysterious Druid Wolf Pack father’s. '''Whisper (♀) - A rather shy, easily frightened gray-and-white wolf pup who resembles her mother Wisp in many ways, especially in her nurturing personality. Whim (♂) - A stubborn young white wolf pup who often picks fights not out of ill-intent but his sheer insistence that things should be done his way. Stardancer and Geo’s Legacy… Stardancer turned out to be an excellent wolf with whom to begin a new chapter in our Wolf Quest adventures: she inherited so many of the wonderful traits from her mother, Moondancer, and the strength of the Moon Pack that had been built up over generations of wolves. Geo, in turn, was an excellent addition and one of the best of the Stormy Skies wolves who truly lived the legacy of compassion, kindness, and loyalty that Stormy Skies was known for. Also it helps that both of them were quite talented when it came to biting bear butts to combat the Curse of the Bear that tends to follow any of the Stormy Skies wolves. Stardancer’s fear of the terrifying planes that chased her her whole life was slowly but surely reduced thanks to the loving presence of her mate, Geo, and the trust that he built up with her. The way he defended his pups and threw himself between the pups and attacking predators proved to Star Dancer that he could be relied on in ways that we can only hope for with the mates in Wolf Quest. Stardancer & Geo Final Pack Experience Elks Hunted: 63 Cow Elk Killed: 60 Bull Elk Killed: 0 Coyotes Killed: 69 Hares Killed: 16 Carcasses Fed On: 127 Times Died: 0 Grizzlies Chased: 55 Cougars Chased: 2 All Pup Predators: 128 Strangers Survived: 6 Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Wolves